Simply Genius
by Phaedairu
Summary: A collection of related/unrelated drabbles/oneshots written for dokuga contest.
1. An Itch to Scratch

**A/N: **Written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection on livejournal.

**Prompt: **Urge

**Word Limit: **200

**Enjoy.**

Kagome sat across from Sesshoumaru, staring intently at the fluff that surrounded his body. She had wanted to touch it ever since they met in his father's grave.

The feeling was much like when she first met InuYasha. She wanted to touch his cute, little doggy ears so bad she could hardly stand it.

Over the past few weeks, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un had been traveling with InuYasha's group in order to defeat Naraku more quickly.

Kagome had been so close to Sesshoumaru, so close to touching the fluff but never had the chance to do so. During these weeks, she had also been formulating a plan.

He appeared to be asleep and Kagome decided that it was the perfect time to execute her brilliant plan; tiptoe over, touch, run and beg for forgiveness.

Whilst staring at the fluff, Kagome failed to realize the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat when she realized that the fluff was moving! It was moving towards her!

Before she knew what was happening, the fluff had reached her hand and was snuggling it softly. "Miko, you wanted to touch this Sesshoumaru's mokomoko, did you not?"


	2. An IllTempered Inu

**A/N: **Written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection on livejournal.

**Prompt: **Perk

**Word Limit: **300

**This is a continuation of the first chapter, An Itch to Scratch.**

**Enjoy.**

Kagome was both delighted and shocked at the same time; she had finally managed to touch Sesshoumaru's fluff, which he apparently called 'mokomoko', and he seemed to actually want her to touch it.

However, she was certain that he would kill her when she started giggling uncontrollably at the name. When he glared at her, she explained to him that she just couldn't believe any property of Sesshoumaru's could have such a cute name.

Hearing Kagome's loud and happy laughter, Inuyasha's ears perked up. He sniffed around a bit and started to growl at nothing.

'That jerk CAN'T be making her laugh! It's just not possible! He barely even says a word to anyone and when he does, he's either demanding something or stating that he'll kill me!'

Still growling, Inuyasha stood up and stomped off in the direction where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were located. When he finally found them, it took all his strength not to pull out Tessaiga and blast Sesshoumaru with his Wind Scar.

Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome and had his...freaky fluffy thing all over her. Growling, he charged at Sesshoumaru who, of course, dodged him with ease.

"What's the matter, brother? Are you upset that the miko actually enjoys touching me?" Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and gave her a smirk, earning a furiously blushing miko in return.

"You bastard! Kagome would never wanna touch you!" He turned towards her. "Would you, Kagome?" he asked with hesitation.

Looking down at nothing in particular, Kagome laughed nervously and fiddled with her uniform skirt. "Oh well, I don't know, I mean..yeah I may have wanted to touch his mokomoko because, I mean, look at it Inuyasha, it just looks sooooo soft!"

Blushing like mad, again, she looked up at Sesshoumaru and murmured, "So soft."


	3. Convenience

**A/N: **Written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection on livejournal.

**Prompt: **Shave

**Word Limit: **100

**Enjoy.**

Kagome decided to finally ask Sesshoumaru if they could get a puppy.

Sesshoumaru immediately said no but after much begging, Kagome won.

Unfortunately, he had one condition and that was the puppy would stay outside in a kennel.

Kagome explained to him that they would need wood shavings for the pup to do his business.

He walked off and came back with a trash bag full of shavings.

Raising one eyebrow, Kagome coughed. "So I'm going to assume that we now have one less tree in our yard?"

Smirking, Sesshoumaru spread the shavings all around the kennel and said, "Hn."


	4. Surprise in the Springs

**A/N: **Written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection on livejournal.

**Prompt: **Murky

**Word Limit: **100

**Enjoy.**

Kagome sat in a foggy hot spring near her camp, trying to relax. She had almost dozed off when she heard a growl. She hadn't even sensed any demons!

Looking around for something to use as a weapon, she froze when she heard the demon speak. "Did I frighten you, little miko?"

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Sesshoumaru?" He stepped closer and she could see him.

She blushed furiously, he was wearing nothing but his underwear! However, she couldn't help but to stare. "Do you like what you see, Miko?" Kagome gulped... and nodded.


	5. Unwanted Feelings or Are They?

**A/N: Written for Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection. **

**Prompt: Treat. **

**Word Limit: 400**

**Enjoy.**

Kagome had been asked to join Sesshoumaru to hunt down the rest of the jewels. She was completely shocked when he asked her, but that quickly died down as she made the realization that she was the only miko left that could sense the jewels. So they started their journey together; Kagome, the shard detector and Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection.

Kagome actually managed to have a few conversations with Sesshoumaru during their journeys and came to find out that she really liked him, other than the fact that he hated humans and was a demon that could kill her in a second, of course.

Sesshoumaru had been ignoring Kagome for weeks now, however, and it was really starting to irritate her. If he and she were going to continue to work together, she was going to demand that he start paying more attention to her.

One day while Kagome was preparing dinner, she confronted him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you suddenly treating me like I'm invisible?" She stared at him confidently.

He looked up at her with a stoic glare. "Because this Sesshoumaru does not like the way you make him feel, Miko. And so in an attempt to make the feelings go away, he has been trying to act like you do not exist."

Kagome stared at him, open-mouthed. "And...are those feelings going away, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's face was inches from her own, and Kagome was wide-eyed and frozen with fear. He brushed his lips gently across hers and ran his fingers through her long, raven locks. His voice barely above a whisper, he spoke against her lips. "What do you think, Miko?"

Staring into his deep, golden orbs, Kagome reached up and ran her fingers across his marks. His eyes closed slightly and she smiled, getting the sense that he liked it.

He stood up and suddenly Kagome felt cold. "Finish preparing dinner, Miko. You will accompany me tomorrow to my castle, there is some business I need to attend to."

Kagome nodded, stunned. She had to admit, going to an actual castle was going to be amazing. She had always fantasized about being a princess and having her own castle when she was young.

She finished the dinner and they ate in silence, though this time it was not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

Kagome crawled in her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Apples and Bananas

Kagome had been trying to reach for the same apple for the past 20 minutes. She couldn't climb farther up the tree or else she would most certainly fall. She even tried using an arrow to knock it down but it was no use, the thing just did not want to come down!

Sesshoumaru had been watching the miko struggle for quite some time now. It was…entertaining for some reason. Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, the miko had fallen flat on her face with her barely covered behind in the air. Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red and he growled.


	7. Christmas Isn't ALL Bad

**A/N: Written for dokuga_contest on livejournal  
**

**Prompt: Mount**

**Word Limit: 200**

**Warning: Suggestive mature content**

**Enjoy!**

It was the time of year that Sesshoumaru hated most. The two females that he currently resided with, however, adored it. Where people are always expected to give and receive gifts and everyone is running around like idiots trying to waste their money on useless material items.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru stared at the enormous Christmas tree that Kagome and Rin convinced him to buy. They even convinced him to decorate it with them. He did it only to see the huge smiles stretch across their faces but nonetheless, it was painful.

But now it was time for their real Christmas present. He called them both together and blindfolded them. Leading them outside, he smirked at their reaction to the cold. He stopped them and slid off the blindfolds in one fluid motion. "Surprise."

Standing there in front of them was a large, white decorated horse. Sesshoumaru actually had to cover his ears because of the squeals that erupted from the two females. Rin immediately ran over to pet it and Kagome ran over to lift Rin onto the horse.

Pulling Kagome away so that Rin could not hear, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "You can ride me later."


End file.
